


Apple-Pie Life

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Breeding, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, bare backing, bottomDean, but really was it?, mpreg but it makes sense i promise, seraphs are breeding angels, topCas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: It all started out with a dress, and now Castiel and Dean are going to have an accident soon. Maybe even two.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

A dress. A god-damn dress. Has he lost his mind? There was no way in hell he was going to wear this. Castiel managed to get a petticoat, garters, stockings, and a pin-up dress. There was just no way. No. Way. That he was wearing this. 

Lately, Castiel had been into the feminine kink with Dean, calling him a girl during sex, throwing all of Dean’s boxers away and buying him panties. Dean would be a liar if he said he wasn’t into it, and didn’t have a happy sex life. 

But this was too far, apart from the fluster spread on every inch of his skin, he was embarrassed. It isn’t like Castiel and Dean owned the bunker. Sam lived here, Jack lived here, and Gabriel moved into when he and Sam were done doing the hiding feelings dance. He didn’t think that Sam would ever let this down if he saw it. 

And his kid, Jack, seeing him in this...really short. Absolutely Not. 

“So Dean, do you like it?”

“Oh! Um-” 

Snapback to reality, Dean would once again, be a liar if he said he didn’t like it. something about wearing a dress for Castiel set him ablaze inside.

“Cas, I can’t- What if Jack or Sam sees me in this?”

“I don’t see where their opinion would matter with such a thing.”

“Cas, come on, as long as you’ve known us, you know Sam would never let this down, one peep of this from him and its Pretty Princess Dean forever.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that, you are a pretty princess Dean.” Castiel cooed, Dean was partial to blame for the confident turn in Castiel’s attitude especially in their relationship. They had only been officially “together” for the past six months, but Dean liked to think of the whole shebang. All eleven years, Castiel wasn’t foreign to him. Every year to this point counted too. 

“Shut up Cas- My answer is no, no further discussion.” 

Castiel visibly pouted, with his entire body. And Dean had always wondered how he had managed to do that. “You won’t even try it on, just at least let me see you in it- If you truly don’t want it I will return it immediately after you take it off-” 

Dean looked at the dress dangling in his hand, and to his bedroom door. He locked it and looked at Castiel with a sigh, “Okay, not a word to Sam okay? Then you bring this thing back after. No buts-” 

Dean got out all the accessories that came along with the dress, setting them up beside each other so it can be a quick change and he wouldn’t have to dwell on this for too long. 

He stripped down to his panties, it wasn’t a sight that Castiel hadn’t seen. It was something that Dean was so used to that he thought nothing of it. Once he was stark in those pink panties Castiel liked so much. Dean started with the stockings. He slid them up to his mid-thigh slowly and he made a’ huh’ noise. Okay, they fit pretty nicely, he was certain that it would take a lot of pulling and grunting to get them up but, they were a perfect fit. Impressive, Cas will never cease to amaze him. 

Next up was the petticoat, he stuck both legs through and up it went. It was sort of embarrassing to see something so poofy resting against his legs. It was weird but to Dean’s surprise, he didn’t hate it. Which caused a, “Well-” to escape his mouth. 

Castiel was surprisingly silent, Dean saw his man swallow thickly and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head, “If you think you’re getting ass from me in this you’re sadly mistaken.” Dean said pointing at him and put his legs into the dress and pulled up. 

“Zip me Cas-” 

Castiel walked over to Dean dazed at how beautiful watching that was, it was like being able to watch a goddess dress herself. He shakingly zipped up the zipper, and when Dean turned around Castiel’s cock swelled. 

Dean noticed that and raised an eyebrow, “It can’t be that nice to look at Cas, I am a man in a dress. I think I probably look ridiculous.” Dean made his way to his bedroom mirror and the sight he saw made him eat his words. 

It fit well, really well. The dress snugged up on the curve in his hips, his arms didn’t look strange because the ruffled sleeves were loose enough. The stockings actually made Dean think his legs were sexy. Dean, looking at himself in the mirror decided that. He loved this dress, and he was wrong. 

“Okay, point taken-” Dean said to Cas without tearing his eyes from the mirror, he twirled his hips a bit to watch the petticoat sway and reveal his bare upper thigh. He heard Castiel take a large breath through his nose. 

“Dean, you look so-” Castiel began, every desire in his body wished to make Dean soil that dress, but as Dean said, he wasn’t getting ass. 

“You know what Cas...I think that...I can’t believe I’m saying this-” Dean began and finally turned to face Castiel with a blush. “I like it- okay.” 

Castiel made a relieved breath and smiled, “I am glad you like it, I was hoping that you would, I picked it all out-”

“Really well, you- ya did good Cas I mean really, no complainin’-” 

Castiel appeared to be happy by the praise, as his eyes lit up in a way that only Dean gets to see. It’s always something that made Dean flutter in his heart like a teenage girl. He took pity on the man. “Ass is...definitely back on the table. If you want to- I mean like no one is forcin’- ya Cas. If you don’t like fucking me all dolled up I unde-” his sentence was quickly cut off by Castiel pushing him on a wall and shoving his tongue so far down Dean’s throat he got whiplash. He loved when Castiel got pushy. 

He returned that kiss without much of an issue, swirling his tongue around Castiel’s making the angel groan into his mouth and Dean pulled back with a, “Wait! Wait wait-” And Castiel literally whined, “Dean, I really want to have intercourse-” Dean chuckled and grabbed a sock from his top drawer and unlocked the door to slide it onto the doorknob and closed the door locking it again. “Hold your horses, horny angel, I just don’t want to be interrupted.” Castiel tilted his head, and then he understood, “Oh yes, the sock ritual. To keep Sam from entering the room. Good thinking.” 

It seemed like every normal thing humans do was a ritual to Cas now. It was cute. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Where were we? Oh Yeah, I was swirling my tongue with yours. Let’s continue that-” 

Castiel stopped Dean’s advances, “Dean, I don’t wish to have normal sex...while you are wearing this dress...I want to try something with you-” 

Dean will never tire of hearing those words, he sits on the bed and places his hands behind him, folding a leg over the other, giving Cas a little panty shot, because why not. “I’m all ears-”. Castiel sucked in air, and Dean took that point proudly. “I...wanted to try to play with you in a way that involved me using feminine pronouns and pet names…” 

“Girlplay? Cas, I am game for that.” 

Castiel looked like he had gotten permission to have the last slice of pie, it made Deam chuckle. “Thank you, Dean, I will be sure to make this enjoyable for you.” 

“How thoughtful Cas Baby, now drop your pants so I can have your first of the day in my throat.”

Castiel’s body tenses and Dean is happy to still be able to get that reaction, just as if Castiel was a shuddering virgin. He pulled him close by his belt loops and drops to his knees. 

If there was anything that Castiel loved the most, it was Dean’s eyes, they looked like green summer leaves lit by the mid-afternoon sun. 

The way those eyes looked up to meet his when he pulled off his pants. So full of excitement and submission. It turned him on like nothing else. 

Dean popped the button on those slacks and pulled Castiel’s pants and boxers down to his ankles and mewled when he saw what Castiel was packing in there. It isn’t like he hasn’t had the time to appreciate Castiel’s cock before but, his dick was girthy and veiny, red-tint. The tip dripped thickly of precum when stimulated, it was twitchy and just so magnificent to look at. 

He licked a stripe of Saliva from the bottom of the shaft, right slowly up the tip and swallowed down on his tip, Castiel groans and digs his fingers into Dean’s short hair. “Such a pretty trophy wife you are on your knees where you belong sucking your husband’s cock.” 

Dean wished that what Castiel just said would have made him mad, but instead, his cock twitched and he could feel the precum pooling in his silk panties. He bobs his head swirling his tongue around his shaft, opening his mouth and letting Cas see his precum pool on Dean’s tongue. That made Castiel moan, and look at him flustered. 

“Such a lewd girl you are...I bet all you want is for me to be inside that pussy of yours-” 

Holy Fuck. “Csshngg!~” He moaned around his shaft, just his words were making him lose his mind. Castiel saying the word pussy in that deep voice of him, made him wish he were a woman. He bobs his head at a nice pace. 

“I bet you’re soaking wet aren’t you-” 

Cas was getting too excited, he hoped Castiel knew that he couldn’t actually be- wait. “Mghh!~” Dean moaned. He was using his grace, Dean was dripping slick right into his underwear, so much he can feel it dripping on the floor beneath him, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He pulled off with a pop and looked at Castiel. “Fuck...Cas...fuck me please...pleaseeee~” Castiel pushes his thumb into Dean’s mouth. “Impatient girl you are...Do you wish to be bred? A child fucked right into like you were born to do-” Dean moans around Castiels finger and nods, his eyes are hazed over. 

“Please, Cas…” Dean begged and looked up at him, “Cas breed me…” 

Castiel got all graced up, his eyes glowing blue his wings spreading out from the ethereal plane. This was the first time Dean had actually seen his wings and he falls back into the edge of the mattress, “Cas...they’re beautiful…” Castiel looked at Dean dominantly his wings all spread out. Dean scrambled to his feet and moves in closer. 

“Can I touch them Cas?” Dean asked, blown away. Whatever meaningless sex they were about to have didn’t really matter at this point. 

“Yes, Please-” 

There was desperation in Castiel’s voice that made Dean curious. He had only ever heard that desperation out of Cas when he begs Dean to touch his dick. Dean thought that this for sure was going to be fun. 

“I got you, Cas. Just lay on your back…spread them out.” 

Castiel pulled off his shirt trenchcoat. The wings slid through the fabric like water and Dean was flabbergasted. He made his way to the mattress and fell back on it spreading his black wings out for Dean to see. 

“I thought...they’d be white,” Dean said and straddled Castiel’s hips, the dress pooling around Castiel’s lap. Dean was going to pretend it didn’t turn him on. 

“Angel wings vary in color Dean, some are white, some are brown, some are black, silver, and gold. Seraphs have black wings, natural-born leaders, and archangels have golden wings, as they are born commanders.” He educated and then he lets out a moan when Dean’s fingers finally make contact. Castiel’s body arcs so beautifully off the mattress. Dean grins smugly and really rubs into them now. 

Castiel moans and writhes beneath Dean and he could feel Castiel’s cock throbbing against the wetness of the silk panties.

”Can I ride you like this Cas?” Dean asked grinding himself down on Cas, hissing as Castiel’s grace made him wetter. “Cas, please! I am loosin’ it over here!” Castiel ground back up against Dean, “Yes.” He said drunk on lust, his voice was huskier then Dean had ever heard. Maybe this was just because he was about to fuck him all mojo’d up. 

Castiel lifted up Dean and pulled the soaked silk panties to the side, just enough to expose Dean’s pucker, rubbing his finger against the slick hole, “My grace made you nice and wet baby, You think I could slide right into your pussy-” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes into the back of his head and nodded. “We are still doing the female thing, Awesome.” He thought aloud and lowered himself onto Castiel’s dick.

This was different, Dean wasn’t a virgin about riding Castiel’s cock. He had done it at lead fifty times since he confessed. But this time, something felt right. The way Cas just slid in with no pain and fit almost like a puzzle piece made Dean moan and wriggle on Castiel’s lap. There was a fire ignited, some kind of ethereal feeling that made Dean’s toes curl and his ass clench around the cock spearing him. 

Castiel groaned feeling that clench and sucked in air from how good this felt, he started to thrust up into Dean, which prompted Dean into fluid bouncing. 

“Oh fuuuuck! Cass..~” Dean groans and he bounces harder on Castiel’s lap his ass slapping on Castiel’s pelvis. The sound is so lewd to Castiel that it earns a guttural groan. Dean leans forward and buries his fingers into Castiel’s wings again, massaging into him, just to feel Castiel’s cock throb inside of him. 

“Dean...feels amazing please-...it’s too good! It’s too much-” He groans and grips on Dean’s hips, his grace making his eyes glow in that familiar blue haze. Dean moans just looking at it. And they rock on each other, Castiel leans up to wrap his wings around his Winchester. 

Dean’s body starts to feel weird he notices, his body feels cool and warm at the same time like water is pooling on and off of his skin. This pleasure was inexplainable like it was reaching and touching his soul. He let out a breathy moan, “Cas, can we flip over?” Dean asked breathlessly, slowly inching off of Castiel’s dick and laying his back on the mattress and pulls his soaked panties off and tosses them. They land somewhere forgotten with a ‘thwap’.

Castiel didn’t need to respond to the question, he just silently agreed. This soul touching sex should be enjoyed in a position where it is easier for Cas to caress Dean. For his grace to catch. Wait, what? Castiel slid back inside and he groaned, this was such a better position to breed in. He grabbed underneath Dean’s knees and pressed his legs right against his chest and started to roll his hips rougher. 

“Cas!- Oh fuuuuck! Give it all to me Cas!” Dean moaned and let his body fluidly arch off his mattress. Castiel felt him clench and groaned, his body shuddered as the grace washed through him, and watched Dean writhe in pleasure as the wave took him under as well. 

They fuck like that for twenty-odd minutes. Castiel roughly spearing Dean’s ass with thrusts that seemed to be relentless until Dean cried out to him, “Cas...mph! Cas! I’m not going to last Cas...oh fuck…” He moaned in a high pitch as another wave of grace flushed over his body. “Ohhh!! Cas Baby...I’m- coming!..” He warned truly.

Castiel’s breath wavered and he grabbed Dean’s leaking cock and moved his hand fast against it under the fluff of the petticoat, watching as Dean’s body shuddered and his lover’s cum shot into his hand working it. “Oh- Dean!-” Castiel grunted and that’s all he needed to pump his cum inside. 

Dean’s body ignited with fire feeling Cas cum inside him, it felt so different so much more gratifying. Dean for just a second believed that he might have actually gotten knocked up. The feeling was so more then life, caressing and defiling every part of him, settling in his soul. 

__

“Holy shit, Cas...that was amazing!” Dean said lost in the afterglow laying his head on Cas’s forearm. “Yes, I agree with you. That intercourse was very pleasurable.” Dean turned his head to look at his angel, “ ‘Mean it Cas if that’s how you fuck all graced up you need to do it more often- I am a happy camper right now,”. Castiel smiled at Dean and put a hand to his face, “Don’t be silly, Dean. We would have too many children if I did that more often-” 

“Wait-...What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean chickens out, and can't do it.

Chapter 2 

“Cas, you can’t just impregnate people without their permission! You’ve been on this earth long enough!”

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean and felt very guilty. Should he have told Dean that angel mating was real? Sure. Should he have pulled out to prevent this from happening? Of course. But, it just felt so good to have sex. He wasn’t really thinking up top. 

“I am sorry.” 

“Sorry, ain’t gonna fix this Cas!”, Said Dean who was traumatized and just couldn’t believe that he was holding a sack of grace inside of him that would eventually morph into a Nephilim. Cas had said that it was like a mutualistic parasite-host relationship. The Nephilim sack attaches at the base of Dean’s soul. It gives Dean grace, preventing him from being harmed, from getting sick, and in return, the Nephilim grows. As harmless as this seemed to Dean there was one issue. His body might not be able to survive the birthing. 

He could end up like Kelly Klein. These months could very well be his last. He wasn’t prepared for that, he was just starting to care about life. To settle and relax. 

“Cas, you gotta know someway we can reverse this! Like some angel morning after pill-” Sam said and sat down and cracked open a beer, Dean reached for one and Sam pulled it back. “Dean, you’re carrying a child-” Dean pouted and leaned into the chair like a five-year-old. “You’re over here talkin’ like it’s permanent, I ain’t carrying no Nephilim- We’re getting this reversed.” 

Castiel’s heart shattered into a billion pieces visibly, and Dean sucked in air. He and his dumb mouth, and as usual when Dean says something Sam comes in to save him. Bless his soul. 

“Cas, listen, I understand that you’re having weird mating attachments, but it is only settling grace right now as you said, if we do this before midnight, we’ll do it before the fetus develops right? That way it’s just giving you your grace back-” Sam suggested, Castiel slumped in the chair defeated. 

“Yes, but, how would we extract the grace? I am not using the grace extractor on Dean-” Castiel said sternly, and Sam grabs his phone, “I am not using that on Dean either. I was thinking Rowena could help. I’ll give her a call.” 

\--- 

Hot bathwater, Lavender Vanilla essential oils, and a glass of red wine. Rowena was in her own personal heaven. It had been a little over a week since her last, ‘Winchester Ordeal’. Though it hadn’t been much of a break, she had been doing her own thing. Though she’d never admit to the boys that she has been the reason witches have been decreasing lately. 

She lay in the tub, her legs hanging over the edge as she sinks deeper with a sigh and brings the wine to her lips. Se had been waiting all week for this moment. Finally in her grasps. 

Her phone rang. 

She gently sat her glass of wine on the side table by her bath, and thrashed around in some sort of frustrated outburst, because she knew exactly who was calling her. She grabbed it from the table and took a deep breath through her nose and answered the phone, “Hello Samuel.” 

“Rowena-” 

Clear on the other line, she gently placed a wet palm to her face. 

“How can I help you, boys?” 

\---

“So, Castiel and Dean, six months after the romantic confession, conceived a wee Nephilim in a romantic angel mating ritual and you want me to perform a spell to reverse it?” She said and set her things on the map table and sat down in the chair, “Before it settles and becomes an actual baby.”

Sam nods and swallows thickly, “Uh...yes..” He always seemed so flustered when Rowena was around, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, well, I looked in the spellbook and found a spell on extracting angelic grace from the host and transferring it into a jar, or vile.” She said and opened the book and showed her notes, “I made a slight adjustment that can send the grace to another vessel, that’s where Castiel comes in, speaking of which-” She said diverting her attention from the spellbook and looked at her favorite angel, “Hello Castiel-” She said in the same way she always said it. 

Castiel silently leaned against the door frame gave her a small nod, and looked back at the air as if he was contemplating something

“Great, so this’ll take the grace outta me and put it right back in Cas? That's it? No catch? I don’t have to lose an arm and a leg?”, Dean asked and reached his hand towards the beer on the table, and Sam gave him a stern look and he groaned again. “Sam come on, we are seconds away from gettin’ rid of this prob-” Dean caught himself this time for the sake of Cas. “Solvin’ the problem. I can have one beer, come on.” 

Rowena also looked at him and folded her arms, “I drank every day I was pregnant with Fergus and as you can see it wasn’t a good thing. You saw how he ended up.” 

Dean stifles a chuckle at that and then looks around and clears his throat. “Okay, what do we do.”

“Well for the spell to work, I need the name of the child your bearing so I can concentrate its energy into the spell and revert it back to angelic grace.” 

“Name? What part of, this happened twelve hours ago aren’t you gettin’ Cas and I never thought of names yet- It’s impossible that-”

“Ezra.” Castiel said and walked to Rowena, “His name was going to be Ezra.” 

Dean laughed in his chair, “Says who? I always wanted to name my boy somethin’ like Elliot.” What, why should he care what its name is. It’s not going to stay, it isn’t a big deal. Dean’s heart rate was rising rapidly. 

“Dean, I can feel the grace, I can see everything it will become, and it is called Ezra,” Castiel said, matter-of-factly. 

“Okay, Ezra it is, that is a wonderful name,” Rowena commented and started putting the spell ingredients on the table. 

\--

Dean was getting antsier every second that passed. Every spell ingredient that was placed on the table loudly slammed even though she set it lightly. His eyes were darting around the room. There was something deep within him screaming no. There was something in him that made him want to run. Why was he so attached to the kid, it wasn’t even a kid yet it was just Castiel’s grace. 

He looked over at Castiel, his man, and he looked a wreck. Leaning up on the wall, avoiding Dean’s eyes like he was the plague. Dean felt like he was finally beginning to understand why Castiel was so upset. 

It was a symbol of their love. It was a fire that ignited between them that created this in the first place. He was in such a hurry to get rid of it. It was early in their relationship. Dean was scared. A fear speared into his heart. It wasn’t about dying, or it being too early, or the Nephilim. 

Dean was afraid of being a father because he didn’t want to become John. It burned in him like an inferno. He is a high-functioning alcoholic, hunter. The number of times he went beside himself to avenge others. Just like his dad with his mom. The hunting life, he doesn’t want that for Ezra. 

He isn’t good enough to have a child. 

So, despite the strong desire to keep this symbol of love. Dean stayed. The kid didn’t deserve to be forced to live a hunter’s life. Didn’t deserve to be like him and Sammy. 

“Alright, everything’s prepared,” Rowena said. “Just lay on the table and try to sit still, I have to move the grace with my power so you and Castiel have to remain in this position.” 

They were in the hospice room, both lying on two beds across from each other facing Rowena. Castiel closed his eyes and let out one final sigh and reached to hold Dean’s hand. Dean held Castiel’s hand trembling. Castiel turned his head to Dean. 

“Dean, are you al-”

Everything in the space around them blurred out and he sat up panicking, holding his chest. He jumped off the table grabbed his car keys and rushed to the carpool, key in the ignition and he was going away. 

Far Away.


End file.
